regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Invasion 2
Plot The heroes invade the moon once again ane this time, its up to the empire and their leaders to stop them once again. Transcript *(The episode starts at the throne level at the inside of the moon) *'Zelok': (Door opens, Zelok got through as the door closes) My lords, we got bad news, its a little bit bad that is not evil but... *'Barranco': Are ya going to spit it out!? *'Zelok': Well its just that the moon is once again invaded by Mordecai and his friends. *'Barranco': WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTT!? *'Kamek': How did this happen? *(Scene switches to the outside, Empire troops fired laser beams at the heroes) *(Empire troops run after the heroes) *'Spot': Kill those heroes! *'All': Of course! *(Empire troops kept on firing laser beams at the heroes) *'Mordecai': Shall we retreat cause their laser guns are too powerful. *(Heroes staps Empire troops) *(More empire troops approach, runing after the heroes with their laser plungers, stabbing one of the heroes) *'Mordecai': Don't let them kill us! *'All': Right! *(The heroes killed the troops with laser plungers, while Spot got away) *'Mordecai': Lets roll! *(Scene switches to the thone level) *'Petey': My lord, since the guards of the outside are killed, we need to send in the tougher weapon! *'Barranco': Thats why i bring in the Empire crawlers, that is a type of a tank that crawls with legs, plus it even only shoots death ray, and still fires laser beams. *(Somewhere at the inside ofmthe moon, each empire troop goes inside of every Empire crawler, and uses them to attack the heroes) *'Rigby': We need a plan. *(A two legged rabbid robot approached and shoots out laser missles like laser beams that shoot the heroes by making some of them explode) *'Gumball': It's go time! *'Mordecai': Take this! *(At the Park with the Sonic Heroes, Nate, Teddy, Francis, Chad, and Dee Dee) *'Sonic': I'm not going anywhere. I think it was a good idea to stay home. *'All': Agreed. *'Chad': What we do now? *'Nate': Arcade? *'Sonic': Good idea. *(With the rest of the heroes) *'Dipper': What we do now? *(The gang beated up the two legged rabbid robot and throws its body to destroy the empire crawlers) *(Scene switches tomthe throne level) *'Zelok': Somehow, the heroes defeated one of our two legged rabbid robots and used it to defeat those empire crawlers. *'Barranco': Luckily, we send in a tougher weapon. *(The Alpha Omega Furred approached to the heroes) *Alpha Omega Furred: ROAR! *'Mordecai': Let's get some! *'Alpha Omega Furred': ROAR! (Holds and eats Mordecai) *'Rigby': We need backup! *'Skips': The Sonic Heroes won't come! *'Alpha Omega Furred': ROAR! (Barfs out Mordecai, as he was injured) *'Mordecai': I think my back is broken. *'Alpha Omega Furred':(Spots Gumball, grabs him, and about to eat him) *'Gumball': Hey, let me go! (About to get eaten) *(Alpha Omega Furred eats Gumball) *'Zim': You pathetic monster, give us back our- (Gets grabbed and eaten by the Alpha Omega Furred) *'Alpha Omega Furred': ROAR! *'Rigby': (Com) We need backup! *(Alpha Omega Furred collapsed and defeatwd, to reveal that Zim and Gumball got out) *'Zim': I manahe to rescue ourselves perfectly. *(Back at the throne level) *'Petey': My lord, if we just stand there, there would be no protection. *'Barranco': I got this. Besides I told someone to get it done right. *(At the cafeteria level) *'Fran Vatan': Hello heroes. *'Mordecai': Still as the Empire cafeteria level worker wow, we should get a lunch break. *(At the Park) *'Sonic': How are you doing? *'Nate': Fine, very fine. I wonder how the rest are doing. *(With the rest) *'Zim': Now thats a good sandwich. *'Nicole': Man this pizza taste so good. *'Gumball': This is how I love you mom, and this burger. *'Mordecai': I guess Fran make great foods. *'Rigby': Let's get back to the mission. *'Petey': Hey heroes, how about you taste the wrath of my little friend! (Holds a knock out metalictic plunger and knocked out Heroes Crew, Irken Empire, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, and S.W.O.R.D) I did it my lord, I have stop the heroes. *(Scene switches to the outside of the moon, the Empire used the cannon, the cannon fires the whole heroes out of the moon) *'Barranco': Now then, lets activate defensive mode on these security two legged rabbid robots. *'Kamek': Good idea. *(The Empire celebrated) *'Zelok': If the heroes come back again, we will be ready! *'Spot': Exactly. *(End of Moon Invasion 2) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials